Cas' First Popsicle
by SuperwholockShipper
Summary: OneShot. Dean and Cas bond over a new experience. Set whenever you want it to be, rated M just in case


Sam walked back from the store with a slight smile on his face. Cas and Dean stood outside the impala, staring off into the distance.

"What the hell took you so long," demanded Dean. "I'm dying of thirst." It was a hot, dry day and he was grouchy as hell.

"None of the stores had beer." Dean froze.

"What, none of them? Is that even possible?"

"It's hot, Dean. I'm sure everyone else had the same idea."

"Well what's in the bag then?" Sam's smile grew wider as he emptied the plastic bag. Cas tilted his head, curious as to what the contents was.

"Seriously?" Dean couldn't quite believe it. "Popsicles?"

"What is... popsicles?" Cas was confused by the icy packages that lay on the bonnet of the impala.

"Sticks of frozen flavoured water." Dean stared deliberately at his brother. "For kids."

"Don't pretend you don't want one." Dean picked one up and took off the wrapper.

"Only cause I might faint from heat exhaustion. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam patted his pocket. "Fuck, my wallet is gone." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

"It must be at the store, I'll run back."

There was an awkward silence as Cas continues to stares at the popsicles as if he was studying them.

"Do you want one or not?" Cas slowly picked one up. He removed the wrapper and continues to stare for several seconds.

"How do you eat it?" Dean didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was a fricking popsicle, how hard could be?

"You suck it, Cas." Dean winced at the gravity of the situation was slowly dawning on him.

Dean Winchester was not gay. Dean Winchester was ladies-man , there was something about Cas that stopped him from thinking straight. Literally. And there he was; Castiel, angel of the Lord, about to suck of a suspiciously phallic popsicle. Perfect, just perfect.

Cas raised it to his lips hesitantly. He was afraid of doing something wrong, for some curious reason. He didn't want Dean to judge him. Slowly, he opened his mouth. He could feel Dean staring at him. He wrapped his lips around it, tasting the artificial flavouring and e-numbers. He moved it in further, unsure of how far was appropriate.

Dean could feel himself becoming undone. The way Cas' lips puckered around the popsicle, the intense look of concentration in his eyes. This goddamn perfect eyes. Desperately trying to come up with boner-killing thoughts, he couldn't look away as Cas slid the frozen stick into his mouth. And he didn't stop. The just pushed it in further and further. Dean's heart stopped when the realisation hit him. Cas didn't have a gag reflex.

Cas didn't know when to stop. He could feel the popsicle at the back of his throat now, was this far enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean edging towards him. The green eyes were blazing, he looked almost possessed. And he had an... erection. Cas recognised this as a sign of arousal, along with the dilated pupils. He was moving closer, edging towards him, until he was nearly touching him. Castiel slowly removed the popsicle from his mouth, hearing the small moan that escaped Dean as he did it.

"Cas..." he whispered hoarsely. What was happening? Dean couldn't hold himself back. That mouth, those eyes, the heat, it was all too much. Cas turned to him, his lips drawing closer and closer until they were pressed against Dean. Then all hell broke loose.

This unlike anything Castiel had ever felt. He kissed Dean frantically, hungrily, needily. It was different than with Meg; that had been out of curiousity, this was out of... lust. Passion. Want. He was vaguely aware of a door crashing open and he found himself lying on top of Dean, who lay sprawled out on the backseats of the impala. His was tainted red, he could see stars. He remembered reading somewhere about a form of foreplay to human coitus. Oral sex, he recalled. Leaning forward to unzip Dean's pants, he prayed he didn't make any mistakes.

Dean could barely understand what was happening. He could feel his pants being unzipped, and he gasped as hands reached for his underwear. The hands that raised him from perdition. His own person angel who always came back. Those eyes, staring up at him; pupils dilated as Cas puckered his lips once again and took Dean in his mouth.

Sam made his way back and found his brother already sitting in the driver seat. Cas was riding shotgun so he jumped in the back.

"Why are we heading off so fast?"

"We need to get to a motel, I'm exhausted." Sam shrugged, slightly confused, but accepting that Dean probably needed sleep. And as they drove off, Sam put his hand down on the seat and yelped in surprise.

"Holy shit is that semen?!"


End file.
